


Bad News

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Death, Family, everyone is younger than in the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma is shaken up by what he witnesses in Cheve - the murder of his father and kidnapping of his sister at the hands of king Garon and the Nohrians. The young high prince is left suffering with the burden of being the only person in his family who managed to escape, and with knowing that he would be the one to break the news to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Ah wow, this was _meant_ to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it multiple chapters because more and more ideas for it are coming...  
>  I wish I was able to hold back ideas for new things until I finished other things I am working on though...

“Prince Ryoma! Please tell us that you are safe!”

_How can I break the news to everyone?…_

“Please, tell us where you are! It's dangerous for you to remain alone!”

_How would they react?…_

“Ryoma! Oh no… If King Garon got to him too...”

The young prince stood up from the corner of the room which he had been crying in, wiping his tears away as he pushed the chair in front of him to the side. “I'm here… I'm fine...” He was quite obviously not fine, because he was biting his lip and struggling to stop the tears.

The green haired ninja, Kaze, who was stood before the prince frowned, before glancing around. “You are not safe here any more, prince Ryoma… King Sumeragi, he is-” Ryoma had to cut the ninja off, before walking over to the door.

“I know… King Garon killed father, and he-”

“ _Let go of me! F- Father, help! **Ryoma!**   **H- Help!”**_

Seeing the child struggling as Garon had picked them up by the scruff of their neck, watching as their legs kicked about flashed back into the prince's head, and he almost screamed out in terror. From the window in that room, he had seen it all… Sumeragi becoming a pincushion to dozens of arrows, and Corrin being brutally grabbed and kidnapped by the Nohrian king…

Almost as soon as Ryoma had the realisation that he was a thirteen year old Hoshidan prince alone in Nohrian territory, his father dead and sibling gone, he knew that he was in danger staying here. It was likely that the Nohrian soldiers roaming the town were looking out for him too, likely to be kidnap him and be used as a weapon against Hoshido. “Where is father's katana? Raijinto? If it ends up lost to Nohr...” The prince had to bite his lip, before looking up at the ninja. Their face said everything. _Raijinto was still on Sumeragi's dead body, just out on the street._

The ninja then took hold of Ryoma's hand, before rushing out of the building at the sounds of soldiers trying to knock the door at the back of the building down. Both of them ended up at the front of the house, on the street just outside, and it took him a good few moments to find his bearings again. Just a few metres away were the corpses of many Hoshidans, his father amongst them. He was then given a nod as if to say ' _be quick',_ and with that, he turned to face the body wearing blue, stained with blood to the point that parts of it looked like a hue of purple which Nohrians wore.

Partially covered by his father's body was a sheath, with sparks of blue escaping it. Most definitely his father's weapon. Slowly, he unsheathed the weapon, and looked at how clean the blade was… If it had been pulled out even a few seconds earlier when the confrontation with Garon had occurred, then perhaps this entire situation could have been avoided. Sumeragi could have been alive, Corrin could have been stood by his side still…

“Father...” Ryoma was having to choke back tears as he looked at the glazed over eyes of the deceased Hoshidan king. “I am sorry… I should have gone with you, I should have kept Corrin by my side all of the time.” He had to wipe away his tears then, before placing Raijinto by his side after removing the sheath from under his father's body, and taking hold of his cold hand. “I… I should be going back to Hoshido with both of you, not alone! What will Mikoto say when I return? What about Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura? They are only young, Sakura and Takumi not old enough to understand… What about… everyone else in Hoshido?”

Slowly, after grasping hold of the weapon once more, Ryoma rose to his feet and gave his last teary goodbyes to his father.

“Come now, prince Ryoma! They are coming!” The ninja quickly grabbed hold of the prince's hand, before running down the path as fast as Ryoma's legs would allow them. “It sounds as though your young sibling wept for you as king Garon handed them over to soldiers to be taken into some sort of isolation… It should be easy to understand what comes next.”

“King Garon wants to take me before I escape Cheve...”

“Exactly.” Kaze suddenly froze, before tossing a shuriken towards a Nohrian soldier which was running towards them both from a nearby alley. “Stay by my side, okay? My brother, Saizo, is waiting for us on the outskirts of the city with a route back to Hoshido planned out. Once we meet up with him, we should be in the clear.” Ryoma nodded, before the ninja then ran down a street leading away from the central road within Cheve.

Down a nearby street which Ryoma was pulled down to escape a group of Nohrian wyvern riders which had emerged, the young prince fell down to his knees out of breath. “Wait… Kaze… Wait a second…” He slammed his fist down onto the cobbled road, not caring that the blood soaking the streets ended up on his hands.

As he wept, and as Kaze knelt down before him and helped him to calm down, a child from a nearby house opened her door slightly, and peered around to find where the crying was coming from. Upon seeing Ryoma sobbing, she ran back inside her house, and took hold of a few objects which were there.

Ryoma was eventually able to pull himself up to his feet, before looking at Raijinto in his hands. He knew that he was destined to become its next wielder – it would have sent an electric shock through his body if he weren’t – and in turn, he knew that he had to be stronger. If not for himself, then at the very least for his poor little sister Corrin. He had to save her, if not now, then in the future.

“Um… Excuse me?” Kaze seemed ready to take hold of Ryoma’s arm once more just as the child’s voice called out behind the two. “You’re trying to escape the bad Nohrian soldiers, aren’t you?” She then grinned as she ran to a position in front of Ryoma. The prince couldn’t help but notice that her smile was all toothy, her short blonde hair was messy, and had freckles all over her face. “Here! Take these, they’ll help you!” She held out the things in her arms then, her eyes wide with eagerness. “There’s a, uh, flask of water for if you get thirsty… Some salve for if you get hurt… And a flower! For bravery!”

Ryoma put on a teary smile then, and bowed down to the girl. “Thank you, uh...” He then looked at the girl with confusion. “What is your name?...”

The girl laughed then, before jumping closer to him, not really caring at getting a bit of blood splashed on her legs. “I’m Scarlet! What’s your name?”

“I am...” Ryoma trailed off then, looking a slight bit awkward now. To Kaze, it seemed close to cute, as it seemed almost like a childish attraction which the prince had. “R- Ryoma. Thank you for this, Scarlet...”

“ _No way!_ You have the same name as a prince of Hoshido!” Scarlet beamed, looking more than impressed with Ryoma’s name.

Kaze now laughed, before taking hold of Ryoma’s arm. “He _is_ a prince of Hoshido. And unfortunately, we must cut this meeting short for I can hear the Nohrian footsoldiers approaching us.”

The girl waved a goodbye to Ryoma then, before quickly escaping into her home once more, impressed that she had _actually_ met a _real_ prince of Hoshido just outside her own home. She hoped more than anything that she could be able to meet him again some day, especially if it were under the same circumstances as her grandfather – working for the Hoshidan royal family.

For another few minutes, Ryoma and Kaze simply just ran in any direction which happened not to have any soldiers, a task which was much more difficult than it sounded. Any time which they turned down a side-street, soldiers emerged at the other end. When they had to run down the more major streets which were in turn more exposed, wyvern riders appeared above them.

King Garon was not holding anything back in his hunt for the young high prince of Hoshido.

After twenty more minutes, Ryoma had reached his limit. He was out of breath, his legs ached, and they were covered in cuts from when he had repeatedly fell over. Kaze was doing his best to keep both himself and Ryoma hidden as he used the medicine given by Scarlet to tend to those wounds. “My apologies, prince Ryoma… If I…. If I had warned king Sumeragi of the forces of Nohr being present earlier… Perhaps we would not have to be running, and he, alongside your sister, would still be with us...”

Ryoma was sobbing quietly as he looked at the sheathed divine weapon in his hands, before pulling it out and looking at the sparks which flew around. “Don’t worry, Kaze… I might not be able to save father… But I am going to get Corrin back. I might not be able to get her back now, but I will! I- I will get stronger with Raijinto, and I will storm into Nohr myself if I have to! They can’t kill her, she’s too important to Hoshido to be killed!” Resolve was present in Ryoma’s face, and that made him feel much more confident. “I am going to train every day… I will learn to fight the Nohrians who took my sister...” A lone soldier appeared behind Kaze then, and his eyes grew wide.

Kaze never noticed the soldier advancing towards them and pulling out a lance from behind them as he finished tending to Ryoma’s leg until the prince had sprung into action. Quickly, Ryoma, ignorant of the pain from the cuts and bruises upon his leg, began to run towards the soldier with Raijinto unsheathed. Even more pain coursed through his body due to the sheer amount of power present within the weapon, and he could feel his hands burning. He hadn’t been electrocuted by the weapon, but it never meant that it could not hurt him.

“I _hate_ you Nohrians! You killed my father and took Corrin away from me!” Tears were pouring down his face, leaving trails in the built up dirt present on his skin. Without even taking a moment to think, and without allowing the Nohrian a chance to react, Ryoma let out a loud cry of desperation as he impaled the soldier through the stomach, sending blood flying everywhere. He didn’t _care_ that his yukata was bloody and torn now, all that he cared about was his vengeance – this lone soldier, the first person he had ever killed, was just the beginning.

Shock was present on the ninja's face as he noticed Ryoma turn towards him, with even more tears on his face than before. He mouthed the word ‘help’ to him, before he sank to his knees sobbing.

“Prince Ryoma!” Kaze ran over to the prince then, and his hands were all red, sore, and even smoking a slight bit. “Gods… I have no other medicinal items with me that can help you. We shall have to hope that Saizo has some.” He stated, glancing around as Ryoma shakily sheathed Raijinto once more. “We are near the town’s outskirts now, so if we move quick enough, no more Nohrians should-”

Kaze was cut off by the sounds of heavy footsteps and a deep, almost maniacal laugh. “Finally… The runaway Hoshidan. Did you honestly think that you could escape Cheve, let alone with a divine weapon?” Kaze pulled his shurikens out in order to protect the prince.

Ryoma froze and brought Raijinto close to his chest in fear. His heart was racing, and he began to feel his feet anchor themselves to the ground as Kaze tried to pull him to behind him. Ryoma didn’t look at the person, but he knew that voice…

The voice which had called out ‘ _You are MY child now!’_ Those words… Spoken just as Corrin was forced off the ground moments after his father’s death…

It was king Garon. And he was here for him...

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... It is mentioned in Kaze's A supports with the avatar that he was there at Cheve, and he says that he saw the Nohrian forces but said nothing because he didn't know what their presence meant... And then I swear it mentions somewhere in-game (I can't remember where) that Ryoma was also present in Cheve when the avatar was taken. So... Put that together and??? I presume that Kaze helps Ryoma to escape????  
> Also, this is meant to happen about 13-15 years before the events of Fates, as I can imagine Ryoma being about 26/27/28 during the events of the game?


End file.
